


The Day You Left

by breadhoods



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angsty bois, F/M, I did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadhoods/pseuds/breadhoods
Summary: lmfao Jason Todd angst where he walks out. Lots of confusion.





	The Day You Left

You told me many things, Jason Todd.

 

Things like how _I put the stars in your sky._

Things like how _I was your world._

Things like how _you would never leave me._

 

I stared blindly at your retreating form, wondering why a boy like you would tell me you loved me, just to walk away. I couldn't help but watch as you pulled that stupid jacket over your shoulders. I loved that jacket, and the warm snug comfort, and the way it always smelled like you. _I love you._

 

I saw you hesitate. I saw you pause for a split second, just thinking if this was the decision you really wanted to make.

 

In that moment, I remembered everything.

 

_I couldn't help but laugh as you tripped over your own two feet, struggling to keep yourself upright. I held up the camera and zoomed into your adorable face, and that award winning smile of yours, "You're so pretty, Jason." I grinned, just thinking about how lucky I was to have someone like you._

 

Was I ever enough for you, Jay?

 

_We held each others hands as we walked into the diner at three in the morning, sitting in our usual corner booth. You were energized, and I was tired, beyond exhausted, and sleepy. Instead of sitting across from each other like we usually do, you sat beside me and I rested my head on your shoulder, leaning against your frame._

 

Did you ever feel something for me?

 

_You held your breath and pulled me under before we resurfaced once more, bursting into a fit of laughter. I wondered how we managed to escape the wrath of Batman in order to go far enough from Gotham to visit the deep blue, mesmerizing ocean. And then I realized that you and I were unstoppable when we were with each other._

 

Weren't we... weren't we unstoppable, Jason?

 

I didn't understand how you could walk out like this after you promised time after time that you would never ever hurt me because you knew what it felt like. You knew what it felt like to be promised safety and to be promised that someone would always be there for you! You knew what it felt like to be abandoned and hurt and broken and mutilated and torn apart! How could you? How could -

 

I broke down in tears, and you watched.

You did this to me.

_You did this._

 

Walk out. Go ahead, Jason.

 

I love you, and if I don't make you happy, then go ahead and _walk out._ Leave this place that you and I called home and take your things with you. Take your goddamn guns and take my goddamn heart for all I care. I have been hurt before, I can take it again.

 

I have been promised many things and something inside of me hoped that you would stay true to your word, but _fine_. You can leave. I won't ask you to stay because you deserve to be happy even though you lied and broke the heart it took everything inside of me to put back together.

 

I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with you. I knew you were going to break my heart. You're bad, Jason Todd. You ride motorcycles and you smoke cigarettes, and flick off people you hate. But I watched as you read _Pride and Prejudice_ and how you smiled at little words and my heart fluttered whenever you laughed and I knew I was screwed. I fell in love with you when I promised I would not. You broke my heart and I'm surprised even though I know I shouldn't be. This was inevitable. I'm nothing and you're everything. This was... _inevitable_.

 

I just have to remember that one day I'll forget the color of your eyes, and you will forget mine.

 

I just need to understand why. Is there someone else? Was the taste of my lips on yours not sweet enough? Tell me why! I am choking here on my own sobs watching as you pack your things and you're not telling me anything! "Tell me why!" I scream, trying to get you to stop packing and just listen. You kiss my forehead and push me away, "Why are you leaving?" My voice runs dry and I don't understand. I never understand why you do the things you do. I used to love that about you but now it's making me sick, "Jaybird, please..." I pleaded, crashing down on my knees beside you, grabbing your hands but you gently removed me from your embrace. I wondered how you could still be so soft when you really wanted to be anything but.

 

You stand and grab your bag, slinging it over the shoulders I used to cry on. Now theres nobody. Nobody to hold me, nobody to care for me.

 

Don't walk out, please, Jay. Don't do this. Don't close that door. I stand, screaming for you to just _stop_ , to just _tell me what's wrong_ because I'll fix it, _I'll fix everything_ just _tell me._ God you're so dumb. If only you knew how much I loved you. How much I cared. How much I tried.

 

You look back at me, your eyes downcast and hurt. I saw you pause for a split second, just thinking if this was the decision you really wanted to make. And it must have been, because you left, and my heart shattered once more.


End file.
